


Public Tease

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Dorothea wants Ferdinand to broaden his horizons - meaning to have sex outside the bedroom more often.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Public Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdie can’t resist Dorothea, especially when she’s touching him in public.

Normally they would have gone back to one of their quarters once the mood had kicked in, but Dorothea had been teasing him the whole time during the war meeting because they couldn’t leave just yet. And she was very much in the teasing and horny mood. Her hand caressed his thigh, creeping upward and ghosting her fingers over the growing bulge in his pants all while he fought to keep his composure. He was focused on trying  _ not  _ to cream his pants with everyone around them. But damn it, she had worked her magic and got him hard and horny. In a public setting! With others around! This was very unlike him. Hopefully they were oblivious to what was happening - despite the red flush on his face. And he noticed Dorothea and Linhardt exchanging looks. But goddess did he need some sort of relief. 

And it came. 

They stumbled into one of the old, unused faculty rooms and shut the door. They fumbled with their clothes as she worked on pulling off her stockings while Ferdinand worked on undoing his pants. All while making out messily. She sat on top of the desk and eyed him, grinning as she noticed he was still blushing. 

“C’mon, Ferdie. I know how much you want to cum. And both of our rooms are  _ so  _ far away. Is this unnoble like?” She spread her legs for him as she pulled up the skirt of her dress. “Fucking somewhere else other than a bedroom?” 

Only she had this affect on him. Getting him out of his comfort zone and becoming more adventurous. Especially with sex. It’s been that way since the start of their relationship. And he loved it. He loved everything about her. Neither of them had confessed their love to each other yet but goddess he was in love with this woman. 

“No, no, I am perfectly capable of this.” He cleared his throat, cock throbbing at the sight of her wet pussy. This was just like the time she decided to ride him in the gardens with their clothes still mostly intact. He definitely had one of the strongest orgasms of his life that day. He still touched himself to that memory when he thought about Dorothea. Though he would never admit that out loud.

He pulled his pants and undergarments down to his knees and moved closer. Her legs and arms wrapped around him as he began to push into her cunt, feeling the tight, warm heat begin to surround him. And he let out a pleased sigh, seeking the relief he needed.

“Use me, Ferdie. I know you can take control. I’ve seen you in control. Fuck me and use me for your orgasm.” She groaned out as he filled her, walls tightening around his cock. “Don’t hold back.” 

And he didn’t. His thrusts were long and deep and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he used his hands to balance them on the desk. She must’ve had this all planned out. She was commando and very, very wet. And her plan absolutely worked. They both worked to muffle their moans as her hands combed through his hair and he nipped on her exposed neck, the sounds of their bodies meeting echoing throughout the small room. 

Neither of them were going to last long. She felt herself on the edge already as he was hitting all the right spots inside her. 

“Ferdie—“ She moaned out softly. 

“Gonna cum—“ He grunted out, feeling the heat pool in his stomach, waiting for the sweet, _sweet_ release. 

And then she came around him first, holding onto him tightly as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He only lasted a few more thrusts before pulling out and spurting his cum onto the side of the desk and onto the floor. He stroked himself through it as she watched him come apart, still catching her breath. 

They took a few moments to collect themselves before Dorothea spoke up, grinning. “I think that’s our fastest record yet.” 

“I’ve.. I’ve made a mess. I should’ve thought about finishing somewhere else.” He sighs, pulling his pants back up and digging around for a handkerchief. 

“Well clearly you thought ahead as well because you brought that with you.” She winked, fixing herself up. And she only began to laugh when he blushed as he began to clean up his mess. “I do have to admit though - having you fuck me like that? Amazing. You should top more often if you’re going to make me cum that fast.” 

His blush deepened and he nodded, still getting used to her bluntness. “If that is what you wish for, my love.” 

“Great because next time I want you bending me over that desk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I only have Ferdithea on the mind lately. And he is lucky to have Dorothea let’s be real here. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
